Emerald Flames: A Takeover
by BooksCleverness1799
Summary: Parentless and only 5 years old, Hermione Dagworth-Granger is unwittingly thrust into the clutches of Tom Riddle at Wool's Orphanage. Cynical and frighteningly clever, what will this persona mean for the Wizarding World? (AU. Future Dark!Hermione, Grey!Harry)


**AN: OK. Welcome to my first multi-chapter story! First, I would like to explain Hermione's 'heritage' in this story. She isn't necessarily pure, but she isn't muggleborn either. (They were all raised with 'pureblood etiquette')Basically, her father comes from the pureblooded bloodline of Dagworth-Granger. Hermione's mother is unknown in this story (or is she? NYEHEHEHE) However, he is the very first squib in the family, which sorta disparages the Granger name in the pureblooded society (for the supremacists, at least). So when he has Hermione and she doesn't begin to show magical abilities immediately, he neglects her and always prefers his son over her, since he displays magical abilities. This neglect leads to... MY STORY ;D ENJOY! As always, Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING. Characters you don't recognize belong to me. also, beware of a future darkish Hermione and Harry**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **December 22, 1984**_

 _ **Southeast**_ _ **England**_

Rays of light streamed through the window, showering the blue and purple accented room in an orange hue. As the sun went higher in the sky and the room grew brighter, the young girl on the bed gave a groan of annoyance before opening her eyes. Hermione Granger, now five years old, sighed as she recalled the date. _December 22...What'so spec- Oh! It's Phillip's fourth birthday today!_ Hermione got up and out of bed with a new found excitement as she thought of all the fun she and her little brother would have that day. She hurriedly rubbed her eyes before practically running to the bathroom as the smell of bacon wafted up the stairs. When she returned she quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a flowy green shirt before sprinting downstairs. _They better have not eaten all the bacon... "_ MOTHER! FATHER! PHILLY!" Silence greeted her. "Mother... Father?" Nothing. She sighed as she realized that they had left again. As she approached the table she noticed her plate was the only one set, and right next to it was a note.

 _Hermione,_

 _We have left for a couple of hours with Phillip to celebrate his birthday._

 _Be a dear and wash the dishes. We have left breakfast ready on the table._

 _Oh, your grandmother should be arriving any minute now. If not, then you'll_

 _have to stay alone._ \- _Your_ _Father, Alexander_

Great. They'd left her. Again.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and fought the urge to cry as she remembered how much her parents blatantly displayed that they preferred her half-brother over her. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Although Hermione didn't know it, she held a deep resentment towards her family. Towards her stepmother and her father, at least. They made her feel like an outcast, and in some ways, she was. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her, and not even a year after her father had gotten with a blonde little French thing, who was now her stepmother and mother of her brother. Hermione looked nothing like them. Her father, while giving her her lime green eyes, had red hair. She supposed she took after her mother, but her father hadn't kept any pictures around for her to confirm this. Her stepmother had sharp gray eyes and golden blond hair and equally golden skin. This left Phillip with dusky blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes- opposed to Hermione's pale exterior and dark curls. More than that, Phillip had _magic_. He could make things float towards him when he wanted them most, or shatter every window in the house when he didn't get his way. What more, her parents didn't even reprimand _him._ No, instead he got hugs and kisses and everything he wanted. Were she to do that, she was sure she'd only get a good lashing. Hermione reached up to wipe sweat away from her cheek. She frowned and wiped again as the wetness didn't disappear. She had to wipe once more before realizing that it was not sweat, but tears. She broke down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

30 minutes later, a faint **pop** alerted Hermione that she had visitors. Wiping at her eyes quickly, she turned around and lowered her head respectfully. "Good morning, Madame Granger." She lifted her head curiously as her grandmother's melodious laugh filled the room. "Oh, there's no need for such formalities, love! Now, why have you have been crying?" her grandmother cooed in a soft voice. Even in her later years, Anastasia Granger was a sight to behold. She held herself with such confidence and grace that many would envy. And she had reason to, too! It was obvious that as a young lady she was stunning; with her long red hair and sparkling cobalt eyes. Hermione offered her grandmother a shaky smile before responding, "I have not been crying, Ana." Anastasia snorted before smiling warmly. "Come now, dear. Your eyes are red and puffy. You know nothing gets past this old gal." Hermione nodded jerkily before launching herself into her grandmother's arms and letting out a muffled sob. Hermione's grandmother walked them over to the couch and set Hermione on her lap. Now out of view from the young girl, Anastasia Granger shook her head sadly and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm going to kill Alexander.' Anastasia was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt vibrations against her chest. She looked down to see big green, sad eyes staring up at her hopefully. "Sorry Hermy, could you please repeat what you said?" The girl in question scrunched up her nose at the nickname before answering in an exasperated tone. "I saiiiiiiid, can you _please_ tell me a story before Mother and Father return?"

"Of course, what of?"

Hermione's face grew redder and redder as she answered. "About when you found out you had magic..."

Hearing the uncertainty in her granddaughter's voice, Anastasia couldn't help but ask. "Yes, but why? I mean, you have never been interested in this topic before...?" Hermione's response made her blanche and choke on air.

"Because...Father... he's disappointed, is he not? That I don't have magic like Philly does?" After hearing this, Anastasia had to choose her words very carefully. She didn't want to lie to Hermione, but she couldn't break her heart like that...

"No Hermione... I think Alexander is just scared that you won't have magic, like him." _Lie._

"Your father loves you very, _very_ much, and he loves Phillip just the same." _Double Lie._

 _"_ In fact, I didn't show my first sign of magic until I was 7, so you should have nothing to worry about, love."

The mean little voice in Anastasia's mind didn't stop. _Your deception is going to break her, Annie._

Something in Hermione's mind told her that her grandmother wasn't telling the truth. Her voice was...off. But she shrugged the thought away. "Do you think... Can you show me some magic?" Ana smiled proudly at the girl's curiosity. "Why not." She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration before smiling brightly. "This, my dear Hermione, is called wandless magic." With a twirl of her hand, she made a lime green rose appear out of thin air. She plucked the rose from the air and gently handed it to Hermione. "A beautiful rose to match your beautiful eyes." Hermione blushed at the compliment and murmured a quiet 'thank you' as she examined the rose. "Curious...This magic wasn't mentioned in the books in Father's office." Anastasia scowled at the thought of Hermione being exposed to the dark tomes that had been passed down in her family. "Yes well, er... See, Hermione, magic isn't just _spells_. What I did was a form of elemental transfiguration. Basically, I can conjure things without a wand if my intent is strong enough." Hermione's opened her mouth in an **o** of understanding. Her eyes began to sparkle as they always when she had new information to share. "I read somewhere that that's 'Gamp's Laws of Lemental Transfigation' and-

"Elemental Transfiguration, dear."

She narrowed her eyes at her Grandmother for interrupting her. "Yes, that, and that an exception is food! You can duplicate food or summon it, but you ca-

Hermione was interrupted once again as the rest of her family arrived. Loud laughter met her ears and she jumped off of her Grandam's's lap and began jogging towards her brother, who had now reduced his fit of laughter to little giggles. She slowed to a stop as she and her father made eye contact. The tension in the room steadily rose until it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"What?"

Her stepmother made an indignant snort and turned up her nose rather rudely. Her father narrowed his eyes at her and spoke in harsh tones. "What. Was. That." It wasn't a question. It was a threat, and she recognized it as such. Her mind worked a mile a minute and she gulped nervously.

"It was... um... a jog?"

Her father sneered at her. "A jog, hmm? Turn around and greet us like a proper young lady."

Hermione stiffened before walking back. She noticed the worried look on her Grandmother's face but gave her a small smile and a shake of her head as if to say, _'I'm fine. Don't intervene.'_

By the time Hermione turned around her entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the young girl with the sparkling eyes and constantly flushed cheeks. In her place stood a proper pureblood heiress. Her head was tilted upwards as if to be looking at everything and everyone in disdain. Her back was straightened and she walked forward with as much elegance a five-year-old could posses, and small calculated steps. Once she reached her parents again she bowed her head respectfully. "Father." It was a long moment before her father answered her.

"Hermione. Much better, we mustn't make this routine." Her stepmother ignored her.

"Of course not, Father." He responded with a 'hmph'.

"I'll see to it that you don't."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once they were all seated at the dining table for late lunch (or early dinner.) Hermione asked her father the question that had been bothering since early morning.

"Soo... Father, are we eating any type of dessert or tart to celebrate Phillip's birthday?" She didn't dare call her brother 'Philly' in front of her parents. Her father raised a single eyebrow and stopped his meticulous cutting of steak. "And what for? The note I left specified that we were out celebrating your brother's birthday. I am to assume that you read it?" Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Er, of course I read it, it's just... I wasn't there to celebrate with you and I think I should be included..." This time it was her stepmother who spoke. "HA! Zat idea iz completely reedikulous, 'Ermione! Zelebrate twice? I fink not!" Alexander nodded sagely by her side. "Elizabeth is correct. There just isn't enough money for it." Inside, Hermione was seething in anger. _Not enough money? Not enough money her arse! She was fairly certain her father could buy 10 mansions if he wanted to._ On the outside however, she growing redder and redder. For the first time in a long time, Hermione disrespected her Father. "UGH! That is **so** unfair! You and your **stupid** wife can go and... and... **GO AND STUFF YOURSELF!"** Shocked gasps rang throughout the room as Hermione pushed her seat back and rushed upstairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phillip looked worriedly between his parents and the door his sister had disappeared through. Making a decision, he ran after her. As he put his foot and the first stair, he heard grandma Annie start to berate his father. "Alexander! That was completely uncalled for! How could you exclude that little girl from her own family!" Shaking his head, he continued his journey to his sister's room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once he reached his destination and slowly opened the door, he was met with a sight he had never seen before. There, sitting on the floor in the center of her room was Hermione. That wasn't the strange part, no. The strange part was the ring of green flames that circled her. They licked at her skin yet didn't seem to harm her. His gasp of astonishment caused Hermione to look up at her intruder. He felt the urge to laugh as her eyes widened enormously at the sight of her first bout of magic. She fell backwards, and the flames disappeared. Hermione looked at Phillip with a wide grin on her face. "Close the door! Come in! Did you see that? Did you Philly, did you?" Smiling brightly at her joy, he responded. "'Course I did Mione!" He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. "That was cooler than my floating books!" Hermione laughed loudly before focusing again. Just as Phillip was going to sit next to her, the flames erupted once more. "WOAH! Careful, I could have burned myself..." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and snorted. "Oh, stop whining you big baby... Well? Sit." He glanced at the flames wearily before shaking his head. He coughed to clear his throat before continuing. "Um... I wanted to see if you were alright. You looked pretty upset downstairs... Are you alright?" Hermione made the flames disappear again as tears started making their way down her cheeks. "No... I'm not alright Philly... I don't reckon I ever have been." Phillip's eyes shone in confusion. What did that mean? Oh well, he thought, he would ask some other time. He tuned back in to listen to what Hermione was saying. "-never really pays attention to me anymore. You're their favorite you know, and- oh, you know I don't blame you but it's just that... We're not close and-'' She stopped talking as the lump in her throat grew to big to push past. Her body started shaking as sobs wracked her body. Phillip moved over and hugged her tightly. "Philly," she hiccoughed as her cries subsided, "Sorry for putting this on you. I'm sure that you don't understand a word I'm saying." And he didn't. The four-year old boy could do nothing but nod dumbly. "It's just.." She pulled away with a sigh. "Father doesn't love me... And I think it's because I don't have magic. Which is stupid if you ask me, since he doesn't have magic either." Phillip's face cleared and brightened in excitement. "But Hermy! You _do_ have magic! If you show mum and dad the fire, they would love you more!" Hermione nodded along to Phillip's plan, progressively becoming more and more excited. "Yea, you're right! (at this he beamed proudly) If I prove to father that I _do_ have magic, he'll pay more attention to me! But first, I have to practice. Then, we can go downstairs and show everyone, and It can be a wicked birthday show! Phillip, you're the best!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Downstairs, Dining Room**_

While the two siblings were upstairs, their father was receiving quite the verbal lashing. "Alexander! That was completely uncalled for! How could you exclude that little girl from her own family!"

"What? Of course I don't! She's as much as part of this family as I am."

"Oh yea? Then what was that little episode today? You just left her home alone, Alexander!"

"Well yes, but she woke up late! Besides-" He stopped talking as his mother fixed him with a withering glare.

"Besides nothing. Hmhm..." She stopped to clear the lump in her throat before continuing. "You know what Hermione asked me today? She asked if you were disappointed in her. If you were _disappointed in her_ , Alexander! She thinks you hate her because she doesn't have magic like Phillip does. You know how heart breaking that was?''

Alexander Granger could only stare at his livid mother in shock as she told him what his little girl thought... No... She couldn't, could she? He felt his heart break into a million pieces. "That's not it..."

"What? Alexander, you know I hate it when you mumble."

"Sorry Madame. I s _saaiiid._ That's not it. That's not why I ignore her. She just looks so much like her mother," He shifted nervously from foot to foot as his wife glared at him. "And it hurts. Elizabeth- Don't look at me like that, you know I love you! But Hermione's mother... I miss her sometimes..."

Anastasia's expression softened as she realized that her son's negligence of his daughter was how he coped with the death of his past lover. She pulled him into a stiff hug and whispered in his ear, "That doesn't excuse everything you've done, or haven't done, to her. I assume you know this, Alex." He nodded against his mother's shoulder before pulling away. "Ok. We've got to find a way to make it up to her." Filled with a sense of determination, Alexander, with the help of Elizabeth and Anastasia, began plotting, unaware of the plotting happening upstairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After working for about an hour, Hermione was able to restrict her fire to a small, floating flame and what was supposed to be a heart-shaped flame. Smiling proudly at her work, Hermione nodded to her brother, who had been watching on in astonishment. "Let's go, Philly." They ran down the stairs, effectively imitating a stampede of elephants. They arrived to the dining room just in time as the chatter stopped. Hermione bowed her head in shame. "Madame Granger, Father, Mother. I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening. It was immature and out of line and did not display how a young lady should act. I'm sorry." When she looked up she was relieved to see her father nodding, and not getting ready to lash out. She started speaking immediately, not giving anyone a chance to respond. "I do, however, have a surprise!" Putting her hand behind her back as if hiding something, she continued, "I can do magic now too!" She quickly pulled her hand in front of her, showing everyone the little green flame that seemed to be dancing in a non-existent wind. Seeing that everyone was too shocked to speak, she quickly created her misshapen flame heart. At this, Elizabeth let out a inhumane sound that resembled a shriek, scaring hermione out of her focus. Unlike last time when the flames disappeared from her shock, the flames _grew._ Everyone stood stock still as the flames caught on the carpet, and then the curtains, and started burning the walls. Once the fact that the house was going to burn down if they didn't do something soon got through their heads, Elizabeth and Anastasia were quickly thrown into action throwing _Aguamenti_ after _Aguamenti ._ Seeing that nothing as happening,the two women began flicking their wand rapidly, hoping against hope that their spells would do something. At this point both the children were crying their eyes out, Phillip in fear and Hermione in shame. _Why aren't grandma's and Mother's spells doing anything? Oh merlinohmerlinohmerlin we're all going to die and it's my fault!_ Her father advanced rapidly towards her, and grabbed her the front of her shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She hiccoughed and started crying even harder. "I don't know I don't know... I DON'T KNOW IMSORRY IM SO SO SORRY!" Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach started rolling in a very uncomfortable way. "Well sorry can't fix this, can it?!" He let go of her shirt and pushed backwards roughly, making her fall on her butt. Alexander went over to Phillip to try and calm him. Tears started coming out of her eyes like a waterfall and her body was shaking. Whether from fear or sadness she did not know. The onslaught of emotions caused more flames to appear, now eating at the wood of table. Two feminine screams caught all of their attention. The first scream was of agony, and the second was a terrified "Madame Grangeer!". Anastasia had gotten too close to the flames, and they caught on her midnight blue dress and began crawling on her body, burning her flesh. A third scream followed soon after. " **NOOOO!** " It didn't take Hermione long to realize it was her screaming. _Nonononononon this cannot be happening. The only person in my life, other than Phillip, to truly care for me and she's dying. No, **i'm** killing her. I'm a monster- nonono don't think that. Find a solution. Find help. Help- yes! If i can go out to the neighbors quickly enough they can help me take everyone out of the house. _With this plan firmly implanted in her head, Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran to the door- unaware of the flames she created with each step trailing behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Ministry of Magic_**

 ** _Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_**

 ** _Third Floor_**

At the Ministry, things were chaotic. They were alerted of a huge magical surge in southern London. More interestingly, it was coming from a _child._ They didn't know what to do. The kid was obviously having an extreme burst of accidental magic, but they also picked up other magical signatures. Other _wand_ signatures. Obviously, the child was in the presence of other adult wizards and witches, but why weren't they controlling the kid? What the bloody hell was going _on?_ "That's it. The kid's gonna blow up the place if we don't do something soon. Call the Aurors."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Hermione reached the door, more and more of the house was burning down. The anxiety only caused the process to speed up and now the flames were slowly tracking up the stairs. As her hand touched the doorknob, she heard a groaning noise coming from the roof, and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by the fallen ceiling. Frick. Now her only exit was blocked. Hermione turned around and her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw the tall wall of emerald green that stood behind her. _Was that... no... OH. MY. GOD. IT IS! How am I supposed to get out now... Think, Hermione think! Umm... Earlier, when Phillip caught me I was-_

Her thought process was cut off as another agonized scream rang through the house.

 **"AAAHHH... EET BURNZ. HELP ME ALEXANDEER, ZE FLAMES BURN"**

 **"MUMMY NO!"**

 **"PHILLIP COME BACK!"**

Another scream.

And another scream.

And another.

Hermione found she could no longer breathe. Her chest constricted so tightly that it _hurt_. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and she couldn't think and she couldn't think and she couldn't breathe and she couldn't scream and _oh god._

 _ok get it together granger. last time the flames- they dont burn you. they dont burn_

Before she had even gotten to her conclusion, Hermione's legs were pumping, running faster than she had in her life towards the dining room. She wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

 _Green. Green everywhere. Green curtains. Green chairs. Green carpets green bodies oh **god** green bodies green bodies. green walls green bodies. Silent bodies. Unmoving bodies. Oh god what have i done. _

The room was eerily quiet. It wasn't the quiet that you would find in a classroom of children taking an exam. It wasn't the quiet of a movie theater as the show starts. Those were comforting- those had the shared warmth of other beings respecting the other. No. This quiet is the type of quiet you find when you're alone. When you don't know what to do; when you're at a loss. When you go into the recesses of your mind, to your deepest fears and thoughts and emotions. It was so quiet it was deafening. It was the quiet of the dead.

If a person were to walk into the Granger's dining room, they would hear only the gasping breaths of a young girl who was overwhelmed with sadness and disbelief.

That's not what Hermione heard.

She didn't notice when her knees clashed painfully with the floor. She didn't notice when her body went limp and her eyes turned blank. She didn't notice when the sight became too much and she managed to walk herself upstairs and into her room. She didn't notice when she fell once again to the floor. She didn't notice the ring of green that circled her body, nor the yell of the neighbors as they saw the burning house. And she most definitely didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance, nor the telltale pops of Aurors arriving to the scene. She could only hear _them._ Hear their agonized screams and pleading yells for mercy as the flames burned them to death.

 _Oh god what have i done_

 ** _'WHAT DID YOU DO'_**

 ** _"MUMMY"_**

 ** _"ZE FLAMES BURN'_**

 ** _"PHILLIP COME BACK"_**

 ** _"SORRY CAN'T FIX THIS"_**

 ** _"MADAME GRANGER!'_**

 _im so so sorry_

 _i didnt mean for this to happen_

 _im so sorry_

 _the air. its too smoke. too much. too much its too much. flesh. is that burning flesh. burning flesh. green bodies. green everything. green eyes green hair green arms and legs and clothes all green. green bodies. unmoving. unseeing green bodies. dead green bodies. i killed them. im sorry im sorry im sorry i didnt want this to happen im sorry. ew. burnt flesh smells bad. my families burnt flesh_

She rolled over and retched.

 _too heavy. cant see. too warm. too cold. too empty. im sorry. imsorryimsoryyimsorry. i killed you im sorry. watery eyes. it stings. i bet its the smoke. cant breathe cant breathe ant breathe. okok breathe in- no im inhaling too much smoke. cant move. they wont move. im sorry. This house is going to go down in Emerald Flames._

And her world went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **REPORT**

 **Fire caused by accidental magic. Resulted in four fatalities.**

Anastasia Dagworth-Granger (nee Eldritch) (76) Pureblood

Elizabeth Dagworth-Granger (nee Moreau) (32) Half-blood

Alexander Dagworth-Granger (35) Squib

Phillip Moreau Dagworth-Granger (4) Half-blood

 **Perpetrator**

Hermione Dagworth- Granger (5) (unknown, most likely pureblood)

 **Action To Be Taken**

None.

 **Muggle Worthy Excuse**

Normal house fire. Family was asleep, causing failure to notice the fire. Memories of green coloured flames have been erased and replaced with normal flames.

 **-47 Muggles Obliviated**

 **-Irreversible Damage**

 **December 22, 1984**

 **Southeast England**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the young girl in Minerva's arms with a forlorn expression. "I'm sorry Minerva, but it must be done." The woman in question spluttered in anger and disbelief before hissing at him in her heavy scottish accent. "Albus- surely not! Have you no sense of where to place orphaned children?" The elderly man only chuckled before he began to stroke his beard. 'No... I suppose not." Minerva, however did not find this amusing, and the shade of scarlett she had turned proved so. "This is no time for laughs, Albus! This young girl has just caused her parents death- something that will surely haunt until her dying days, and you wish to send her to,' now she stopped and looked around, as if making sure noone heard her," you wish to send her to _you-know-whos' orphanage?!"_ Now, Dumbledore stopped stroking his long silver beard and sighed. 'Minerva, please, in time you will undestand."

 _No , Albus. I don't think anyone will ever understand you and your cryptic messages.' Minerva thought._

Neither Professors were aware of the pair of ears listening intently to their conversation. _What orphanage? Who's 'you- know-who'? Why is Albus Dumbdoor crazy?_

"I suppose I can't stop you from making this decision, Albus. But what can we do?"

 _What will they do? Are they wizards too? Maybe they're trying to read my mind. Well, I won't let them!_

 _"_ There is only one thing left to do, Minerva."

 _ **Obliviate.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AND THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1 OF; EMERALD FLAMES: A TAKEOVER! AHHH IM SO EXCITED AND TIRED AND MY BACK IS KILLING ME AND AHHH IM SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY WROTE THIS. Thank you again for surviving this piece of fiction from moi. Please review and love if you liked my story :D I apologize if my representation of the 5/4 year olds isn't quite up to par ;/ ANYWAYS I HAD SOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON. PEACE

-BooksCleverness1799


End file.
